


we were together, I forget the rest (or do I?)

by black_norse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Help, Some bits of bus kids moments, Soulmate AU, another dekesy fic, i don't know how to tag, meeting your soulmate first on you dreams before meeting in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_norse/pseuds/black_norse
Summary: Dekesy + Soulmate Dream AU(in which soulmates first meet each other and share memories in their dreams before meeting each other in person—sometimes difficult to accomplish as dreams are hard to remember).
Relationships: Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	we were together, I forget the rest (or do I?)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Walt Whitman's quote.

Daisy Johnson and Deke Shaw lived on opposite ends of the country. Two people who have no connections whatsoever. They haven’t met each other. Unbeknownst to them, they were born on the same day and same time, with no minutes to spare.

On their twenty-seventh birthday, the two experienced a miserable event...being left by their partners. Daisy spent all night crying on the bed with her makeup on, playing emo music on her bedroom speakers. Deke spent his night drinking half a bottle of Vodka, leaving the other half for tomorrow morning. On their normal days, they often sleep around 8-9 in the evening. Now, they fell asleep at a later time, one minute before midnight.

It was a Sunday night when that happened, they finally met each other for the first time...in their dreams. Both wandered around the place they were in, there was a fountain, with trees surrounding it. After a few seconds, they bump into each other and looked into their faces. “Who are you?” the two said in unison. They didn’t know each other at all but they felt a spark between them, thinking they’ve met before but just didn’t remember. 

“Hi? My name is Daisy.”

“Deke.”

They introduced themselves and shook their hands though they weren’t very sober enough to ask their last names. Both revealed that they were celebrating their birthday on the same day, turning into the same age too, also left by their partners, what a coincidence. After minutes of talking to each other, they finally had their last gaze before they woke up.

The next night, they met again, but this time, in a different place, the cliffside. The view of a whole city could be seen. They pulled a smile when they saw each other. 

“How are you?” she asked.

“Five by five,” he responded confidently.

“Five by five?”

“It’s an idiomatic expression. It means ‘everything is fine for me’.”

“Oh, we learn idioms now, huh.” she chuckled lightly. “Well, I’m everything is fine when I see you.”

The two of them agreed to sit beside each other on the cliff without hesitation. It sure looks tall but they didn’t care. When it’s their cue to talk, Daisy started to discuss what she did to cope on her post-breakup day. She was binge-watching a whole season of her favorite TV show but it didn’t cheer her up that much. Deke said he refused to drink the other half of the Vodka bottle and started jogging around the hill to release happy hormones but it didn’t work too. There was one thing they were sure of...they felt lighter and more joyful right now, where they are. 

“I have no idea why we met again,” she said. 

“Me too,” he responded. “But I want this to happen every night. It’s the only way I could forget all the pain I felt.”

“Or...we could stay here, be together forever.”

They both held their hands, looked at the stars in the night sky, then fixed gazes at each other, thinking this dream would end this way just like the other night, but no, they are still together. It felt so good to be true. When he started to stroke her hair, everything went white, and they both woke up on their beds.

The next night, they met again, not on a park fountain, not on the cliffside, this time, it was an unknown place, there was an empty grass field. The sun was shining bright and some clouds appeared. They found their way to each other next to the small pond.

“So, it’s gonna be like this every night,” Deke said, running into her.

“Yeah, hi again, Daisy said, pulling a grin. What she didn’t realize until now is that she’s holding something in her right hand, something with sharp parts, she felt. When she looked at it, she figured out she was holding a rose. A pretty purple rose. “I expected a Daisy flower.” she snickered. 

Deke felt the same thing too. Though it didn’t feel like he’s holding a stem or something, it was a thick one. When he looked at it, he had a weird reaction. “Cheeseburger? What kind of dream is this?”

“Unmetaphorical?”

“Nope, I love this dream!!” he immediately unwrapped and took a large bite of it. “Mm-hmm.” he sure likes the taste of cheeseburger in a dream. He wished it would taste like that in real life.

“You know what, you’re weird.”

“Why do you say so?” he spoke with his mouth full of food, munching it all over.

“I don’t know. I have a gut feeling that you’re very weird...and fun, in a good way.”

“I’m a fun person.”

“I like fun people.”

“So, you like me?”

“I guess...yeah. You’re likable.”

“Sweet.” he smiled. “You know? I think we should do fun things now. Empty fields bore me.”

“Ah-a, I know what we should play!!” Daisy patted him on his shoulder. “Tagged.”

“Wait, so we’re playing a tag game now?” 

“You’re ‘it’!!” she started to run away.

And, so he chased her, they felt like they were kids again. Running everywhere, on the hill, on the low ends, so this wasn’t a flat field. Didn’t matter if they ran out of breath because they had a lot of fun, laughing at each other. After minutes passed by, Daisy collapsed into the ground, rolling like a baby. Deke also did the same, except with the collapsing thing. He just stopped running and immediately lied down beside her. 

“I loved that.” he breathed fast, catching his breath. They both rolled their heads and face each other.

“Why do I feel like we have a special something?” she asked curiously.

“Yeah, I feel that too.”

“It’s like we’re destined to meet in our dreams every night starting on our twenty-seventh birthday. Is it because we’re born at the same time or it just means something?”

“I don’t know...maybe we’re…”

“Soulmates?” they said in unison. 

“Woah!!” they exclaimed in unison. 

“Soulmates.” said in unison again, and they laughed.

“You’re my soulmate, Daisy,” he said even though he found the word weird, but it still sounded good when he said it. He touched her right cheek and slid his hand up, stroking her hair. 

“We both have the same first letters, both D’s. We really are soulmates.”

“Forever.” Deke mouthed and she pulled her over for a kiss they didn’t regret. It felt real even though it was just a dream. 

“Promise me, we’ll never forget each other“ 

“Promise,” he swore. They locked their pinky fingers and did a pinky swear. Then he asked: “What’s your last name?”

Then it all went white again.

The next night, it was a different place, a forest in the daytime. Daisy was there, looking everywhere for him. She thought it just took too long because it’s a forest. Who doesn’t get lost in a place surrounded by pine trees? She started calling his name. “Deke?”

Louder.

“Deke, where are you?!!”

Still no sign of him. Daisy started to worry. She called on him again and again and still didn’t receive an answer. Whatever happened to their promise that they’ll never forget each other. What about the kiss? After that, he just leaves? Maybe last night’s dream was their last meeting. It was a somber week for her and dreaming of him is the only time she felt joy. Guessed that was it. She’s now alone in her dream...or is she? No, a lion was facing her the whole time, stalking at her, waiting for her to notice it. When Daisy saw it, she gasped and rattled, and ran quickly. Unfortunately, she tripped on the roots of one of the trees.

Deke was also sent into a different dream sequence. He was sitting on a boat in the middle of a big lake, surrounded by rock caves and trees. He didn’t know what it meant, but he just kept calling her name just like she did on him too.

“Daisy!!” his voice echoed everywhere in the place. Two, three, four, or more times, as it progressed, the sound faded.

“Daisy!!” He called again but louder. “I can’t see you.”

But there was no response. He was expecting to see her again because they met three times, right now, there was no sign of Daisy. No sign of his soulmate. Or...maybe it’s just a made-up dream by his mind so he dreamt of a girl he didn’t know before, and both of them have the same birthdays? How possible? Deke has so many maybe’s but he didn’t fully believe what he’s thinking and he won’t give up. He jumped from the boat and swam towards the nearest side of the lake which is...about 500 meters away. When he was just about to swim, there was a feeling that something was pulling him down. 

And they didn’t meet that night. Ever since their nightmares happened, they didn’t dream of them meeting each other again. 

One year has passed, details about the dream could’ve been forgotten if it wasn’t that worth remembering but it was. The two of them tried to forget about it. For Deke, he never dated a woman since the breakup. He was more focused on working on his career. Daisy promised herself that she would never love a man again, even found in dreams. If she ever saw someone in her dream that she didn’t know, she wouldn’t give it meaning. So far, that phenomenon didn’t happen to her again. 

“What is it like turning twenty-eight, Daisy?” Jemma faced the camera on her. 

“It’s fun,” she responded and pulled a grin when Fitz brought the cake in front of her. 

“Blow and make a wish,” he said.

She closed her eyes for seconds, pretending to make a wish and can’t think of anything to wish so it was just all plain darkness she was seeing. Wishes don’t come true.

Her two best friends clapped and cheered and when she finally blew the candles. “Happy birthday!!”

“Thank you so much!! I didn’t expect you to bring me a cake.” she came near to them for a hug. “And thank you two for joining me here on my first-ever birthday mountain trekking.” 

“Awww...we don’t want you to be alone, Daisy.”

“Well, except when I get my room to leave you two have a good time.” Daisy sighed, and she received a sad look from her friends.

“Daisy...we’re very sorry.” Jemma held her cold hands. “The last year has been rough to you.”

“Not really,” Daisy shook her head. “I don’t need boys to lighten up my mood. I have you two.”

“Why don’t we find you a boy here at the campsite? I saw so many boys-”

“Jemma.” Daisy interrupted her and snickered. “Please, I’m an independent girl who’s...independent. Speaking of being independent, I can handle myself going to the comfort room.”

“Are you sure you can?” Fitz asked worryingly. “I’ll go with you. The comfort room is about 500 meters away.”

“It’s okay. I promise. It’s not like I could walk by myself 500 meters. I have a map, remember?” she pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket which has...some ripped parts. “See, a map?”

“Okay, fine. We trust you.” Jemma held Daisy’s hands. “Take care, okay?”

“I will.” Daisy pulled a smile on them before leaving their picnic table and walked away. Five-hundred meters to walk, that seems fast to reach, isn’t it? For a car? But for a person walking on a sloped hill, it isn’t that fast. She had to look at the map and look at the path she’s walking at the same time, so tiring. At least, she made it into the slope and now she’s entering the forest, which is the correct way since the map showed it. Daisy can sense the trees beside her, so now she only has to look at the map.

While walking, she heard a man’s voice nearby, talking to someone on his phone. Daisy just kept walking while looking at her map. A voice that she may have never heard before.

_ “Yeah, I’m fine. A good way to celebrate my birthday is to climb a mountain while taking a week off from working. I get to celebrate it with myself only which is great.” _

_ “Don’t worry guys, when I return there, we’ll have a big party at my penthouse.” _

Hey, wait, that voice was familiar to Daisy...though it didn’t ring a bell for her so she continued walking.

_ “So far, it’s been going well. The air is cool, the forest is nice. It’s like my ‘nirvana’ moment.” _

That sounded familiar to her. One last sentence he speaks and she has to stop walking and look at him-

_ “Five by five.” _

Daisy was sure she heard that before, from someone...someone she interacted with, but didn’t get to meet. How could she still remember it until now? When she took down the map, Daisy finally saw his face and turned out she was right. It was him. He’s wearing a black hoodie with a backpack hung on his back. He finally saw him in real life. Or is that really him? “Deke.”

The man also gazed at her, instead of acting weirdly of being looked at, he also found her face familiar. He blinked to make sure if he saw the right thing. “Do- do we know each other?”

Yes, they knew each other. She knew him. She was the man who she kissed in her dream and never showed up again. Daisy went crazy for him. Nope, she’s walking away. 

“Hey, wait, wait, I think I know you.”

She didn’t expect that to come out from his mouth. 

“This is just a dream. Nothing of this is true,” she said while walking away. He gripped her hand and stopped her. 

“Daisy, right? You’re Daisy?” he called her by her name. “Yes, I’m Deke. We met before, right? Two Ds, our names have a D as a first letter. I forgot what our dreams were about but I didn’t forget you. We’re soulmates. I get to finally meet you.” he spoke softly and sniffled in joy. 

Daisy swallowed and soon, she cried. “Shut up!! You didn’t show up the next night.”

“And you didn’t show up too!!” he snapped while he’s now choking on his tears. “You think you’re the only one, huh? I dreamt that I was on a boat in the middle of the lake and you weren’t there. I was alone.”

“I dreamt that I was in a forest, being chased by tigers.” her cry gets quieter. She came closer to him and held both his hands. “Now that you’re here, tell me this is not a dream.”

“Not anymore, this is real.” Deke wiped her tears with his thumbs. “I’ll never leave you ever again.”

“Me too.” she half-smiled. “Promise?”

“I promise.” he fixed his gaze at her and pulled her for a kiss that now felt more real. They don’t have to pretend it was because they’re not a dream anymore. And if it still was, they wish they could never wake up and be together. 

They pulled a smile at each other when they released. “We haven’t really introduced ourselves properly, didn’t we?” she snickered. “Daisy Johnson came all the way from Los Angeles.”

“Deke Shaw, New York City.”

And so, they finally knew more about each other. It was at that time that Daisy realized she forgot to go to the comfort room in the middle of the forest, but that went quickly. An ordinary birthday for the two turned out to be more than that. Daisy really had a hard time trying to think of another story to tell to FitzSimmons aside from soulmates finally meeting each other for the first time so she just told them he’s a friend at work. For the whole afternoon, the two soulmates spent their time swimming on the falls and continued their mountain trekking on the way to the highest hill to set up their own campfire and stay the night together. 

  
  



End file.
